


Pinky Promise

by perverted_brain



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Look I don't know, M/M, definitely something angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Woo Jiho grows old. And so does Park Kyung.





	

**"I don't like bright lights 'cause they show the reality so clearly, Just how you close your eyes when bad things happen, We unconsciously depend on darkness."**

 

Jiho is nineteen when he still makes stupid jokes with Kyung, his best friend since kindergarden. They still play video games, give a shit about shaving or body care in general, and giggle about hidden manga's from his older brother. ("Oh my god, look! Are they kissing?" -"Eww! Why does hyung reed this?" - "I think it's called porwn or something. They say only older boys like this." - "It's gross." - "Yeah.")

They still prank their ethic's teacher and send smirks to each other during detention. They never get the chance to date, only getting release in unknown frustration and finding out that 'porwn' isn't that gross. Jiho is nineteen when he graduates high school with Kyung. Both still remember the promise they gave that one night, when they had a sleep over at Kyung's and hardly stayed awake, to always be on the other's side, to go through all shit together. ("Pinky promise?" - "Pinky promise.")

The summer after graduation they make holidays at a little island in a little cottage, because it's all they can afford. But they have fun together, laughing at stupid jokes and playing like children. But the moment both innocent males enter college, they know they can't be kids anymore.

College is hard, stressing both young boys and causing them to be more serious. They hardly see each other anymore, studying for upcoming tests, working half time jobs to afford college tuition or to halfway eat enough food. Kyung decides to study economics, while Jiho bases himself more on music and english literature, to perfect his vocabular and to expand his knowledge. Although both males live in the same fucked up dorm, it gets nearly impossible to catch up some brother-time with each other. But Kyung tries to find some time for his best friend, but Jiho is always too busy. ("Not now hyung, i came home a second ago.", "Hyung I'm studying right now, can't you see?")

And after some time Kyung befriends that one boy in his class -Taeil- who becomes his new drinking buddy, while Jiho meets a younger boy -Mino- in his class, who is just as enthusiastic about music and rap as him. Mino even invites the blonde over to a rap battle on a saturday night, that surely becomes a common thing for both young men.

Jiho is still nineteen when Mino first kisses him, although it couldn't be called kissing. It's more of a light pressing of lips, when he pushes smoke into Jiho's lungs. That night is the first night he is high, stumbling through empty dark streets and loudly fondling with the door, before a sleepy and angry Kyung opens it for him. It also is the first time that Jiho's heart misses a beat when seeing his older friend. (He feels himself blushing when Kyung helps him out of his clothes that night, noticing how gentle and caring Kyung's touches are, although he obviously is pissed to be awaken so late at night.)

Jiho is nineteen when he stops to attend college, to spend more time with Mino and writing song texts, inventing beats. (He has no idea how sad Kyung is about his decision, smiling all day but drowning at night.)He is known in the underground now, his stage name is Zico, and his immage is cold, distant and mature.

Nobody knows that at home, he is just a kid that trys to grow up, just wants his best friend to care more for him, to maybe even hug him during dark nights or kiss his worries away. Jiho is nineteen when he fails his classes, while he sees Kyung graduating, leaving their shared dorm and breaking Jiho's heart.

("What about the pinky promise?", Jiho asks when Kyung has his suitcase in his hand, ready to leave. Jiho has the feeling that he wouldn't only leave the dorm, but him too. "I don't see which part of my promise i'm breaking", Kyung coldly says and it breakes Jiho's heart more. "You're leaving me", he answers, and his voice isn't more then a trembling whisper. It takes a moment for Kyung to say something, but at the end he smiles sadly, turning away from him. "You left first." And Jiho looks how his old friend leaves him, breaking down when the door klicks and maybe cries himself to sleep that night.)

Jiho is nineteen when he first fucks Mino. Both boys help eachother forget, to fill the cracks in their heart other persons left and to feel loved.

But it isn't love.

They get drunk, do drugs and practically get fucked up, till one night Mino gets so wasted, he gets unconscious and Jiho can't help but drag him to hospital. After that night Mino tells Jiho with heavy heart, that he won't continue like this, that he isn't going to throw his life away. It's Jiho's second and last friend he loses.

Now he is twenty. His stage personality has become his real one, cold and distant, not trusting anybody but himself. He is different than he was with nineteen years, more mature and every bit of kindness gone. That child he once was died, but his soul is still living.

 

**"They told me to get brighter, But then they told me not to do anything that stands out."**  


End file.
